User blog:Vaince321/Arc 3 Chapter 8: Ruins of Retribution
Atop the Helix Tree Rachel was seen tending her own matters until someone appreared from behind without any sound. She turned slowly to greet her guest before reminding him that the operation she's doing includes terminating someone. Her guest nodded his head before walking back into the shadows. Ground Level later A warzone is happening after Lyrr's first shot, which successfully killed the hovering Aragami above them. Daren swung his blade into the sky and switched into his gun mode and started blazing his bullets everywhere. Charles stabbed two Zygote-like Aragami before another van came in with Himura on the roof manning a gun. Himura: I got you covered here. He started revving up the gun he manned and started blazing it against the Aragami. Some weren't affected from the shots and bacame enraged before they were taken down by Lyrr's sniping shots. Round after round, the guns were dropping every round they have before Himura's manned gun started overheating, leaving him vulnerable. An Ontovasara started charging up its blast gun before Charles dashed infront of it, stopping it from charging with a slash. Charles: Too slow. Daren: Charles!!! You're too far!!! Charles turned back to Daren and realized he's way too far in the front, vulnerable to any attacks. Most of the Aragami surrounded him and started attacking him until one of them sended him flying towards the Yaksha Tivra, which grazed him and sending him flying towards Himura. Himura: Holy!!! Charles: Ack!!! Charles's impact destroyed the van, almost hitting Himura and close to crushing him. Charles: Not... my day... *coughs up blood* Everyone was frightened at the damage Yaksha Tivra made, some unable to stand and fight, others ran back into the Den. Medics were called to help Charles but no avail, Somoe ran towards him and applied pressure on his wound before crying. Somoe: Why... WHY WHY WHY!!! Charles: Don't shout.... I can hear you just fine.... Somoe: Why did you charge into the fight... I just don't understand!!! Charles: *cough* I request you one thing... Before I leave... So... moe... *cough* Somoe: No no no no NO NO don't leave me!!! Charles: Take my Arc... Before it.... locks itself... It takes... 3... Minutes to regis... ter... With his dying breath, he moved his left arm which is known to be unmoveable, grabs his Arc and passes it onto Somoe's hands before slumping on the ground. Despite their medical efforts, they're unable to rescue Charles. Somoe cried on his body, wished for him to come back, but nothing she wished came true. Daren's mind was clouded with rage to avenge his fallen comrade. Orange particles are hovering around Daren as his armlet is generating something. Daren: Unleash!!! RAGE BURST ACTIVATE!!! With a new resolve, Daren pushes his God Arc to higher limits and unleashes Oracle Cells behind him. With new powers, he dashed around the battlefield, cleaving every Aragami he comes across with his might. Those who stayed have seen the powers, rallied with Daren's skill, they fought again. Himura heaved away debris that blocked him and saw what happened when he was still buried under the rubble. Everyone fighting bravely and Charles lying on the ground with Somoe over his body. She couldn't handle the pressure of the Aragami attacks as she gripped Charles's Arc tightly before bringing herself up, with the Arc core shining, released an Oracle wave around her. Himura: Not again!! Himura braced for impact but the wave did not affect him nor other God Arc wielders, but the Aragami that attacked them. They retreated back into the tree when the wave came into contact. Everyone cheered as Daren's Rage Burst already ended, leaving him exhausted for a while before getting his breath. Later that night, those who stayed to pray for Charles's departure have made amends on his grave. Lyrr: We lost many... But Charles was important in our front lines... Daren: What about Somoe? I don't see her anywhere. Lyrr: She's at her tent, trying to get over his death. Daren: Poor thing... We need to make preparations for another's arrival. Lyrr: Who's it this time?? Daren: My buddy Accel, Baluar and Laura. They'll be here by helicopter cause their supplies are already delivered. Lyrr: Think this will be good news to them?? Daren's thoughts weren't completely perfect when Lyrr asked. Something inside Daren has already made him feel like he's progressing faster than his buddies but also his loved one he missed back at the Den. '7 days before the Devouring Apocalypse begins...' Category:Blog posts